pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Suite PreCure but it's Kamen Rider Hibiki episodes
Episode 1 In the musical Realm of Music, TbD is due to sing the Melody of Happiness to spread cheer throughout the land. However, the land is attacked by the evil Baron Mephisto and his assistant, Siren, who plans to turn it into a Melody of Sorrow. The pantheon of RoM scatters the Notes that make up the melodies throughout the land to keep them safe, and sends Spirit to Kanon Town to seek out Oni. Meanwhile, Hibiki Kitano and Ibuka Izumi, two teend who used to be best friends, have not gotten along with each other for a while and Siren attempts to steal the Golden Clefs (There is a treble and a bass) within their hearts. But after the power within them prevents it she discovers a Note inside their favorite record and transforms it into a monster known as a Negatone. Spirit tells Hibiki and Ibuka to transform into Kamen Riders Hibiki and Ibuki. Why sorrow? Did Noise feel remorse for someone he loved who died? Changes * All Oni were able to transform prior to the series. * Every major key has its relative minor. Episode 2 Hibiki and Ibuka soon drop out of their transformation, letting the Negatone run rampage. As Spirit inquires over why the two don't get along, Hibiki reveals that he was waiting for Ibuka by a cherry blossom tree on the opening ceremony of school, but she never came. Ibuka has a similar story, and when the two come across a child in the same situation they realize the reason they didn't see each other was because they went to opposite sides of the school. With the confusion cleared up the duo manage to face off against the Negatone and defeat it, allowing Spirit to purify it back into a Note and keep it safe. Changes * Enter Touma/Todoroki. * Screw "heart syncing". Episode 3 Spirit asks Hibiki about her disdain for music, leading her to recall a piano contest when she was little. Her father, Dan, told her that her music wasn't 'true music', which left her with a bitterness for music. One of their classmates, Yusuke Zangetsu, is also having trouble learning for Dan about playing true music. During a piano tournament, a Negatone attacks and Hibiki, Ibuka and Touma struggle until Dan lends a hand by playing music to distract the Negatone so the Oni Riders (now with Yusuke as Zanki) can defeat it, eventually revealing that 'true music' can only be played if you enjoy playing it. Afterwards, Hibiki comes to understand his father's words and starts practicing on the drums. Changes * Enter Yusuke/Zanki. Episode 4 Saki wants to enter a cake contest to impress her baking idol, Yoko Yamaguchi, but is having trouble coming up with ideas that would impress. Siren decides to disguise herself as Yoko and give Saki private lessons to make some controversial cake designs that focus on presentation as opposed to taste, which causes conflict with Hibiki after she compares them to Saki's past work. However, she soon realizes the meaning behind Hibiki's words and makes an old fashioned strawberry cake, which Siren transforms into a Negatone. Changes * Enter Koji/Danki and Saki/Sabaki. Episode 5 Eiji's mother, Maria, calls and says that she's volunteered Eiji, Ayako and Shu to do a TV report on the town. Eiji, Ayako and Shu don't really want to do it but get sucked in by the perks and go ahead anyway. Whilst they initially clash with each others style of reporting, they both end up having fun. Siren attempts to get on camera to play the Melody of Sorrow, but upon being thwarted she makes a Negatone for the Riders to fight. Changes * Enter Eiji/Eiki, Ayako/Amaki and Shu/Shuki. Episode 6 Kanade and her brother Kyosuke don't seem to get along, but deep down do like each other. When Kyosuke decides to make something for Kanade for White Day, Hibiki agrees to help out in making a cake. However, Kanade yells at Kyosuke for making a mess in the kitchen, causing him to become upset and run off, where he is trapped after Siren makes a Negatone out of his cake. As Kanade fights to reach Kyosuke, Kyosuke becomes Kamen Rider Kyoki to defeat the Negatone. Afterwards, Kanade apologizes to Kyosuke and accepts the gift, only to find it is filled with wasabi. Changes * Enter Kyosuke/Kyoki and Kanade/Kabuki. * No need for the Belltiers Episode 7 As Toshiki and Kanade are leaving a church where they practice piano, they notice a doll left behind by the organ keeper, Otokichi Shirabe. They try to return it, searching all around the city for him but having no such luck. When they almost forget the doll, it is transformed into a Negatone. Changes * Enter Toshiki/Tohki. Episode 8 Deciding the best way to stop the Oni is to separate the bonds of friendship, Siren researches into Gou's likes and hobbies and disguises herself as a transfer student named Sakura. She strikes up friendship with Gou in order to separate him from Towa, allegedly feeling some signs of friendship herself. However, when Gou sprains his ankle during a judo match, Towa's true friendship shines through. Siren's cover is soon blown and she ends up making a Headband Negatone for the Riders to fight. Changes * Enter Gou/Gouki and Towa/Touki. Episode 9 Note: I need crowdsourcing! Changes TbD Episode 10 Hibiki's father asks Hibiki and the Oni Riders (in their civilan forms) to help teach music at a kindergarten, which proves to be no easy feat. The next day, Shouma, Ban and Fubuki save Siren before she is hit by a car. Later that day, Hibiki manages to get the kids excited about learning music by having them act like gorillas. After a successful recital, the kids give Hibiki and his gang gifts containing notes. As Siren hesitates due to 's presence, one of her stooges, Bassdrum, transforms them into Gorilla Negatones which Hibiki and his team defeat. Afterwards, Bassdrum denounces Siren as their leader. Changes * Enter Shouma/Shouki, Ban/Banki and Fubuki/Fubuki. Episode 11 Siren is denounced as the leader and runs off, with Bassdrum becoming the new leader of the Noise Trio. Meanwhile, Ban and Hibiki decide to enter a music contest together. On the day of the contest, they realize they don't have a piano to perform on, but their friend Fubuki helps them out. However, it is soon revealed that the contest is a trap laid out by Bassdrum who spreads the Melody of Sorrow and creates some Cymbal Negatones. As Hibiki and Kanade struggle to fight against it, a mysterious masked Kamen Rider known as Kamen Rider Kirameki appears and ensnares the Negatones, allowing Kanade/Kabuki to purify them. Changes * Enter Kirameki. Episode 12 Hibiki and Kanade become curious about Kirameki's identity. The Noise Trio suspect Siren might be Kirameki, as she has been disappearing for long parts of the day lately. Meanwhile, Hibiki and Kanade have their own suspects, with Hibiki suspecting Waon, and Saki suspecting her cookery club's president, Seika. As Minor Trio as search for Siren, a Note is found and transformed into a Car Negatone. As the Riders have trouble fighting it, Kirameki shows himself once again. Changes Episode 13 Siren decides to leave the Minor Trio, denying accusations that she is Kamen Rider Kirameki. When Siren runs off after Towa and Kyosuke protect her from an angry cat, she leaves behind a note sheet. As the Noise Trio lead Hibiki his teams away, Mephisto uses his wily ways to put Siren back under his control. She creates a Negatone from the music sheet which corners the Oni, but Kamen Rider Kirameki appears again, encouraging them to defeat it. After the battle, Hibiki and his team must find a way to convince Siren back to her good self. Changes Episode 14 As Siren comes up with an idea to take advantage of Kamen Rider Kirameki's appearance, Hibiki and his team continue to struggle in their hunt for Muse's identity, trying to lure her out with a radio broadcast, with Seika, who denies being Kirameki, meeting with them for comfort. Meanwhile, Kirameki allegedly calls out Hibiki and his team, but in reality, it is Siren who steals the Onis' henshin onsas, kigens and onibues and throws them into the sea. However, they are saved by the real Kirameki, who reveals the fake. Siren creates a Seaweed Negatone to fight against Kirameki, while Hibiki recovers the others' henshin onsas, kigens and onibues so they can transform and work with Kirameki to defeat it. Changes Episode 15 Ouji's birthday approaches and his friends ask Kanade to help with preparations for a party to be held at her family's cupcake cafe. Saki hopes to prepare him a load of cupcakes to be eaten with a 'lucky spoon'. She becomes downhearted when she overhears Yusuke talking about a 'princess', which she assumes is his girlfriend, but Hibiki his gang manage to cheer her up. On the day of the party, Siren creates a Negatone out of one of the lucky spoons, causing the Riders to have bad luck. However, they manage to overcome their misfortune and defeat the Negatone. Changes * Ouji's counterpart is Yusuke/Zanki, so we don't need to make him fall asleep Episode 16 After Siren tricks Saki into getting another fight with Kanade, the two discover they have been entered into a 'Best Friends' tournament. Wanting them to make up, Hummy suggests that they each spend a day in each others shoes. As such, Saki spends some time with Kanade's family whilst Kanade's stays over at Saki's house, where she starts to understand some of Saki's loneliness when her busy parents aren't around. With the two making up with each other by the next morning, Siren attempts to spoil their friendship on the day of the contest by posing as Saki's mother, Maria, saying she shouldn't stay with Kanade. However, this is foiled when the real Maria shows up in the audience, having come from her overseas work to give Hibiki support as per Kanade's suggestion. Siren makes a Barometer Negatone which is too powerful for their normal attacks. Realizing they shouldn't rely on Kirameki to save them, Hibiki and his gang (who are already there) combine their attacks to defeat the Negatone. Changes * Hibiki's not in the contest. It's Saki/Sabaki and Kanade/Kabuki. Episode 17 Hibiki detects a large number of Notes around and tells the others to help catch them. Spirit soon helps make the Notes visible and the gang compete with each other to catch the most Notes. Meanwhile, Siren and the Noise Trio have their own Note-catching contest to decide who the leader will be. The two sides soon clash and a Negatone battle ensues, with Hibiki and his team getting pinned. However, they are saved when Otokichi plays the Melody of Happiness, allowing them to break free and defeat the Negatone. Afterwards, Kamen RIder Kirameki releases the Notes he recovered from the Noise gang. Changes Category:Episodes Category:PreCure but it's Super Sentai or Kamen Rider